Shadamy
by oliverj2001
Summary: This is a shadow and amy fanfic it has the following couples sonicXsally ,silverXblaze MigtyX honey ( sry guys in was typing to fast and missed up in a lot of places ' sry my bad )


( sup boys and girls we are here with a shadamy its no where near the show I mean shadow and them are in high school also shadow and sonic are brothers slivers their cusion )

**- Moring school day-**

Shadow:zzzz

Sonic: shush silver

Silver: I am

**-both tiptoe beside him-**

Sonic: ready silver

Silver: yay

Sonic: 3 2 1 now

Both: - yelling- Shadow!

Shadow: -pull gun from under pillow and shoots past their head-

Sonic: o-o'

Sliver: ._.'

Shadow: sonic sliver why the shit are u in my room

-** sonic runs out the house-**

silver: well we where trying to ..

shadow: -cracks fist-

Silver: and and I love u

shadow: silver !

Silver: mommy

**- After about 10 minutes of silver take shadows fist to the face he walked down stairs-**

Sonic: - eating 1 of 4 chili-dogs -

Shadow: Your next you blue rat

Sonic: Oh look at the time got to jet -runs out door-

Shadow: Dumbass silver u can come out now

Silver: - walks out with blackeye-

Shadow: come on or we well be late

Silver: ok

**- At school in class**-

teacher: ok class to day me have a new student

Shadow: crap another dumbass

Sonic: Come on bro you love us

Shadow: Say another word to me and I'll cut your fur short -closes eyes-

Sonic: not me fur -covers fur with hands-

teacher: You my come in miss Rose

new girl: HI I'm Amy

Shadow: like I said another dumbass -opens eyes- holey

Teacher: ok introduce your selfs class

Sonic: names sonic I am the fastest thing alive

Sliver: names Silver nice to meet u

Shadow: names shadin I mean shadow the ultimate live form -rubbing back of head-

Sonic: -roll his eyes low voice- ultimate live form my ass

Blaze: nice to meet u I am blaze

-** rest of class Introduce them selfs-**

Teacher: Miss Rose please take a sit by shadow

Amy: Ok -she takes her sit by shadow-

Teacher: Shadow would u please share your classnotes with Amy

Shadow: Uh right! -leans over to show note-

Amy: thank you shadow -leans over-

-** Their hands touchs-**

Shadow: teach my I be exused

Teacher: why ?

Shadow: I'm not feeling good -coughs-

Teacher: ok go to the nurse Mighty well you go with him

Mighty: right

**- Both leave-**

Sonic:He was fine before somethings going on

Silver: think so

Sonic: Know so

-**with shadow and Mighty-**

Mighty: Ok dude what is wrong with u

Shadow: how do you know I'm not sick

Mighty: dude we have been friends for like 7 years

Shadow: -Sighs- its that new girl

Mighty: You don't like her

Shadow: oppsite

Mighty: I see the great Shadow is in love -laughs-

Shadow: -face a redish color- shut up

Mighty: ok ok don't go super on me. So what u wanna do now I know your not

going to the nurse bruh

Shadow: I am going for a walk you coming

Mighty: hmmm don't know hmm sure why not

**- both jump out the school window -**

Mighty: So need some girl help dude -puts his arm around him-

Shadow: I don't need your damn help and get your fucking hand off me NOW!

Mighty: -laughing at shadows raging - ok ok

**- next day Saturday -**

Shadow: - watching Naruto the last- Damn Naruto has gotten far in life

Sonic: -Grabs the remote turns to Dragon ball z battle of gods- Go goku ssj

Shadow: what the fuck do u think your doing

sonic: watching battle of gods

Shadow: Oh hell No! -takes remote and turns back to Naruto the last-

Sonic:Ay! I was watching that

**- Both start fighting over remote -**

Silver: -walks in- huh? what are they doing -takes remote and turns to Digimon movie then takes button so they can't turn TV then walks to kitchen)

**- Both Shadow and sliver see that the tv has been turned both grab the remote and try to turn**

**but see that the button is missing -**

Shadow: What the Hell!

Sonic: Who has the ball!

Both: To turn the motherfucking tv !

Silver: Crap I better get out of here - walks out back door-

**- Both glare at each other -**

Sonic: Bring it Emo hog

**?:** Sonic its me I came over for our date

Shadow: Now the tv is all mine -trys mashing button to turn but has forgotten it was gone-

oh You Motherfucker

- Later on shadow walks to the park-

Shadow: -sighs- hmm how does it feel to be in love Sonic's with sally ,Silver's with blaze ,Mighty is with honey,And then there's me alone -sighs-

?: Yo shad

Shadow: speak of the devil, sup Mighty

Mighty: nothing just walking

Shadow: Oh

Mighty: so what u doing out here

Shadow: same has u

Mighty: yo dude wanna play a game of hoops

Shadow: hmm why not but u can't win .I am the ultimate life form After all

Mighty: say that to me we I shoot the ball form the store roof

Shadow: Bring it Mit

Mighty: I already brought it

Shadow: well I am about to return it to sender

- both play hoops/basketball for about 3 hours or so

Shadow: what's the score *huff huff*

Mighty: *huff* *huff* 40 to 40 we are tied

Shadow: D mn one more round to declare the winner

Mighty: sure

- both about to start there last round

?:Mighty! - ay angry -voice called out-

Mighty: Oh shit she found me

Shadow: -looks -Oh sup honey

Honey: Got u -Grabs Mighty and starts walking off dragging him-

Mighty: Shad help please

Shadow: I'll call this a tie breaker -starts laughing-

Mighty: Oh U Mother fucker

- has the both of them turn the corner out of his site-

Shadow: I guess I better be going -starts walking-

- As Shadow walked home a loud scream was heard form the ally-

Shadow: what the shit was that - he turned the corner to see scourge trying to rape what it look like a pink

hedgehog

_**( well guys this is the end of the chapter I hoped u enjoyed)**_


End file.
